pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Soraia West
A young pianist, Pokemon Trainer, and all-around performer currently residing in the heart of Kalos. Appearance Standing at just 4'11" and weighing in at a solid 90 pounds, there is no doubt that Soraia West fits the description of very small individual. Despite her diminutive size, she carries herself with confidence, and her presence generally compensates for her lack of physical substance. Soraia has short, dark hair and pale green eyes. Her hair is very fluffy - she makes little to no effort to flatten it out. She is fair-skinned, and neither burns nor tans easily in the sun. Her apparel of choice includes oversized sweaters, scarves, skinny jeans, and sneakers, though she isn't opposed to "fancy" clothing, provided that her skin remains mostly covered. Her arms are laden with scars, the most prominent of which are three irregular rips on the inside of her left forearm. She is markedly underweight and very conscious of it. Her face claim is Lindsey Stirling. Personality Perceptive, mild-mannered, and highly talented, Soraia is much more than her childish appearance would suggest. She is realistic, sincerely kind, and endlessly fascinated by the world and the people around her; she believes that there's something in everything that's worth looking at with wonder, and she's very aware of her place with respect to the rest of the universe. Though she does have a great capacity for professionalism and solemnity, that does not necessarily mean that she is professional and serious - she's playfully blunt, high-energy and very apt to tease. Soraia is an indefinitely long-term outpatient - chronic pyrexia concurrent with progressive respiratory dysfunction that is expected to develop into acute respiratory failure within the next five years - and has been hospitalized twice for that reason. The condition is terminal. This is not information that she likes to share with people, and she often obscures the precise facts by lying through omission. Biography Pre-PAC talk about their life before the PAC Story Arc 1 Name the story arc and talk about it. A changing point Remain this section and talk about it. You may not need two, in which case, delete one. Ideas for story arcs include "Arriving in Kalos" to "Becoming the Champion" to "Taking on Johto." To add a new arc, select the 3rd Header type for the title and then hit enter to get into the description. Pokemon Team In the PC Relationships *Nate *Calme *Logan Achivements Kalos Soraia has collected all eight badges from the Kalos League and defeated the Champion. She currently lives in Lumiose City, running a small music company with Nate. Trivia *All forms accounted for, Soraia has a total of eleven types of synesthesia: sound-color, sound-shape, sound-movement (location), sound-touch, grapheme-color, spatial-sequence, taste-color, smell-color, touch-color, personality-color, and personality-sound. Since nothing about this seems abnormal for her, she hates listing them out. *In the four years that she worked in musical theater, she picked up a grand total of about 25 different instruments. *Through a combination of synesthesia and close observation, she's practically a human lie detector - she can see lies. Category:Character